With the rapid development of display technology, touch screen panels have been gradually widely applied in people′ lives. Currently, in view of structures, touch screen panels can be divided into: add-on mode touch panels, on-cell touch panels and in-cell touch panels. An add-on mode touch panel involves separately producing a touch screen and a liquid crystal display (LCD) which are hence bonded together to form a liquid crystal display with touch function. The on-cell touch panel has the defects of high manufacturing cost, low light transmittance, thick module and the like. In-cell touch panel involves embedding a touch electrode of a touch screen into an liquid crystal display, not only can reduce the overall thickness of module but also can greatly reduce the manufacturing cost of the touch panel, and is favored by main panel manufacturers.
Currently, a capacitive in-cell touch panel is obtained by directly separately adding touch drive electrodes and touch sensing electrodes on a thin-film transistor (TFT) array substrate. That is to say, two layers of indium tin oxide (ITO) strip electrodes intersected with each other on different planes are formed on a surface of the TFT array substrate. The two layers of ITO electrodes are respectively taken as touch drive electrodes and touch sensing electrodes of the touch panel. As illustrated in FIG. 1, touch drive electrodes Tx arranged horizontally and touch sensing electrodes Rx arranged vertically are coupled to produce a mutual capacitance Cm. When a finger touches a screen, the touch of the finger can change the value of the mutual capacitance Cm. Subsequently, a touch detection device detects the position of the touch point of the finger by detecting the variation of the current that the capacitance Cm corresponds to before and after the finger touch.
Two kinds of mutual capacitance Cm can be produced between the touch drive electrodes Tx arranged horizontally and the touch sensing electrodes Rx arranged vertically. As illustrated in FIG. 1, one is projective capacitance (curves with arrows in FIG. 1 refer to projective capacitance), which is effective in achieving the touch function, and the projective capacitance value can be changed when the finger touches the screen; and the other is opposing capacitance (straight lines with arrows refer to opposing capacitance), which is ineffective in achieving the touch function, and the opposing capacitance value can not be changed when the finger touches the screen.